


так и наступает конец света

by jana_nox, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: На самом деле Аарон с Нилом начинают проводить время вместе по случайности.
Relationships: Katelyn (All For The Game)/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	так и наступает конец света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is the way the world ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515042) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



Дело было так: Аарон шляется где-то со своими друзьями с медицинского, бухает пивко и, в принципе, неплохо проводит время, пока кто-то со смехом не заявляет: “Подтверди, Аарон, у тебя же есть близнец!” и ему приходится объяснять, что “ДА ДЖАРЕД, даже абсолютно идентичных близнецов можно различить между собой”, и “ ДА БЛЯДЬ ДЖАРЕД, это все еще считается изменой, если это ее сестра, бля пиздец, да что с тобой не так”, — и в этот момент он осознает две вещи. Во-первых, на самом деле Джаред — полный уебан, и для него загадка, почему они все еще продолжают приглашать его с собой, а во-вторых, Аарон вроде как реально хочет поговорить со своим братом?

Видите ли, после учебы в Пальметтском государственном все наладилось (и одновременно стало хуже). Оказывается, если жить в разных штатах, близнецы не так сильно ненавидят друг друга (но также оказывается, что до этого они друг другу не то чтобы нравились), и разговаривать легче, если это случается не чаще пары раз в месяц. Они обходятся короткими сообщениями и иногда пишут имейлы. За три года, прошедших с выпуска, Аарон даже может сказать, что их разговоры… ну, не приятны. Общаться с Эндрю все еще периодически напоминает поход к стоматологу, а его привычка отвечать предложениями из одного или двух слов доводит Аарона до белого каления. Но между ними больше нет такого груза вражды?

В любом случае, в ту ночь он покидает бар и пишет Эндрю: “Когда ты в следующий раз в Чикаго?”

(Эндрю отвечает “через месяц”, и Аарону хочет дотянуться до него через телефон и вытрясти из него нормальный ответ.)

* * *

Дело было так: Аарон поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы принять душ, а когда спускается вниз, находит на своей кухне Нила Джостена.

— Где Эндрю? — (рявкает. рычит. сердится. шипит.) спрашивает он.

Нил пожимает плечами.

— На поле.

(Они оба ведут себя так, и Аарон готов лезть на стенку, когда это делает Эндрю, и убивать — когда Нил.)

— Почему он на поле?

Нил снова пожимает плечами.

— Идет игра.

И, может, это немножко вина Аарона. Он бросил экси после Пальметто. Прекратил следить за спортом вообще. Так легко было винить отсутствие времени и нагрузку на медицинском, но в действительности это произошло, потому что он никогда по-настоящему не любил экси, как любили его другие? Может, в начале, но после пыток, и смерти, и реальной войны, он, вроде как, сжал зубы и доучился до конца стипендии, но больше ни разу не оглядывался.

— А почему ты не на игре?

На самом деле он имеет в виду: “Какого хуя ты делаешь на моей кухне?”

— Сотрясение.

(Аарон не видел игры, которая была три дня назад, но Кейтлин смотрела. И теперь то, что она внезапно побежала проверять, есть ли в их холодильнике мороженое и странные тропические фрукты, которые они обычно не едят, обрело смысл.)

Так что сейчас выходные Аарона совершенно свободны, потому что в приступе глупости, случившимся после трех лет жизни Нормального Человека, проведенной среди других Нормальных Людей, он как-то не подумал, что на выездной матч приедет вся команда. И теперь у него есть занятый на следующие несколько часов брат, девушка, которая специально взяла побольше смен, чтобы как можно реже появляться дома, и Нил Джостен на его гребанной кухне — так что ему остается только одно.

(Ну, на самом деле пути два. Он может вернуться наверх и проверить на практике, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы утопить взрослого человека в душе — либо себя, либо кое-кого другого.)

Вместо этого, он скрещивает руки на груди, презрительно щурится и самым апатичным и полным ненависти голосом, который он способен извлечь из глубин своего полутораметрового тела, которое проводит выходные на фермерских рынках и плачет первые десять минут мультика “Вверх”, спрашивает:

— Ты… ты хотя бы ешь тако?

(И может, по нему пробегает дрожь триумфа, когда вместо одного или двух слов и ничего не значащего пожатия плечами, ответом ему служит озадаченное выражение лица и “Ага, разумеется, почему я могу не есть тако?”, будто Нил подозревает, что у Аарона есть коварный план или, может, он гомофобен или просто тупой? Честно говоря, не то чтобы Аарон придавал большое значение существованию Нила, не говоря уже о его привычках в еде: он помнит, что тот ест фрукты, давится собственными словами, и единственная другая его ассоциация со ртом Нила — это как часто он становится мишенью для чужих кулаков, так что в целом вопрос был оправдан.)

— Есть одно местечко.

(Собственный слишком уж короткий и расплывчатый ответ вызывает вторую волну триумфа, потому что видно, как она бесит Нила.) Аарон не приглашает Нила с собой, потому что не хочет, но и возражать тому, что Нил плетется за ним от двери три квартала до такерии, он не станет.

Все это время они не разговаривают — по крайней мере, не друг с другом. Аарон знает официантку по имени, и Нил ведет себя с ней пугающе очаровательно, делая заказ на безукоризненном испанском. Они сидят за одним столом, но не садятся рядом и не пересекаются взглядами, пока не приходит время делить чек и возвращаться.

— Хороший вечер, — говорит Нил, а потом они не разговаривают следующие шесть месяцев, полностью довольные друг другом.

* * *

Дело было так: Кейтлин говорит, что они должны поехать в отпуск в Денвер. Она говорит также много других вещей, типа “семья” и “важно” и “я знаю, это сложно”, но Аарон отвечает, что все нормально и соглашается, потому что ему не нравится, что она выглядит, будто стыдится этой идеи. 

(Правда, он проверяет расписание на сайте команды, чтобы удостовериться, что во время их пребывания игры не будет. В прошлый раз он провел четыре часа с Нилом в неловкой тишине, что было часов на пять больше, чем он мог вынести.)

Они приезжают в квартиру и здороваются, и следующая за их приездом атмосфера настолько некомфортная и тихая, какая бывает только между двумя парами людей, которым нечего друг другу сказать. Кейтлин улыбается, будто хочет поговорить о пустяках, а Эндрю не улыбается, будто хочет уйти, потому что подозрительно относится к собственному брату (пугливый, как кошки, которые, по идее, у них должны быть, но которых Аарон так ни разу и не видел). Аарон в голове отсчитывает секунды до конца их четырехдневной поездки, а Нил просто снова пожимает плечами и предлагает:

— А вы едите карри?

На ужин индийская еда, и Эндрю молчит, а Аарон болтает с Кейтлин, которая, в свою очередь, болтает с Нилом, хотя тот ей не отвечает. И все это очень неудобно, но после Аарон вынужден признать вслух, что он “не возненавидел баклажан”, а Нил смотрит на него, будто действительно его услышал.

* * *

Дело было так: жизнь дома у Аарона, может, и была как из ада, но в школе все было более-менее стандартно. По крайней мере, у него были друзья и хобби. А затем у него появился брат, и вся его жизнь полетела к хуям, после чего он стал Лисом — решение, за которым последовал целый год дерьма, на который он никогда не подписывался — а после они с Кейтлин переехали в Иллинойс, и перед ними открылся новый дивный мир. Он жил самостоятельно вдали от своей семьи, вдали от жизни, полной крови, пота и ракеток, и которая казалась ему нормальной, но, когда он впервые рассказал о ней другу, тот был настолько возмущен за Аарона, что тот целую неделю потом ходил и думал, что значит быть человеком.

Смысл в том, что у него сейчас есть вещи. Которые ему нравятся. И люди, с которыми ему нравится эти вещи делать. Так что когда открывается новая фьюжн-забегаловка с классными отзывами, он собирает группу друзей, и они с Кейтлин идут туда проверить место. Один из друзей приводит своего соседа по комнате, хирурга-интерна первого года, которого Аарон, кажется, один или два раза видел, и который после двух бокалов пива наконец решает объяснить, почему он так на него пялился.

— Короче, у тебя же есть брат, верно?

Каким-то образом для Аарона стало нормальным упоминать, что у него есть брат.

— Ага.

И интерн кивает и отводит взгляд, а сосед смеется и закатывает глаза.

— Типа, я знаю, что это, наверное, распространенная фамилия, но…

Но на Кейтлин майка с Денверскими Пронгхорнсами и, даже если бы их звали Смит, у близнецов одинаковые лица, поэтому нет, нормально предполагать, что возможно, только возможно, он родственник Того Самого Миньярда.

— Ага.

И интерн замолкает потрясенной и полной ужаса тишиной и молчит следующие десять лет, пока они работают друг с другом, но затем и другие цепляются за факт, что не только у Аарона есть брат, которого они никогда не видели, но этот брат, очевидно, какая-то большая шишка в виде спорта, которым они особо не интересуются, так что теперь они спрашивают о нем на регулярной основе.

* * *

Дело было так: Аарон и Кейтлин женятся. Это не сюрприз. А вот тот факт, что Эндрю появляется на их свадьбе — ну, удивительно.

(На нем костюм, и он за всю ночь не угрожал ни одному человеку из гостей. Как будто вместо близнецов их тройня, и этот третий впервые вышел из темного леса, хотя это очевидно Эндрю, потому что за ним везде следует Нил с его саркастическими ухмылочками и ворчливыми комментариями, которые либо очень грязные, либо очень оскорбительные, если судить по тому, как Эндрю изо всех сил старается не реагировать на них. Аарону, возможно, стоит разозлиться, но это лучший день в его жизни, и его брат-близнец одновременно и присутствует на его празднике, и не разговаривает с ним, что на самом деле является их предпочитаемым способом общения. Аарон счастлив.)

Другим сюрпризом является то, что Нил подходит к нему, выдерживает его взгляд и говорит:

— Поздравляю, Аарон.

* * *

Дело было так: Эндрю и Аарон никогда не были близки, но и держать друг друга на расстоянии им тоже не удавалось. Они просто стараются быть в курсе жизни друг друга, чтобы каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает “твой брат”, Аарон мог правдиво ответить, как у того дела. 

И, ну, чем больше проходит времени, тем лучше понимает Аарон, что часть этих дел — это Нил.

* * *

Дело было так: Аарон и Нил не друзья. Они даже не случайные знакомые. Они два человека, которых объединяет семья и взаимная неприязнь, и иногда они обнаруживают себя в одном и том же месте.

И когда так случается, один спрашивает второго: “А ты ешь…” и предлагают какую-нибудь еду, на что второй отвечает, считает ли он эту еду отвратительной или нет.

(Это начинается, потому что Аарон — тот, кто планирует вечера с друзьями, так что он всегда знает лучшие места и когда удачнее туда пойти. Это также начинается, потому что все, что Аарон знает о Ниле, — тот факт, что он все еще жив, так что, очевидно, что он чем-то питается. Это также начинается, потому что Аарон надеется и молится, что, возможно, Нил будет слишком занят тем, что запихивает в себя еду, и будет молчать, и, возможно, пройдет достаточное количество времени, прежде чем они снова увидятся.)

Это не отношения, но проходят годы, и это становится их рутиной.

* * *

Дело было так: Аарону и Эндрю исполняется пятьдесят, а Нил все еще здесь.

* * *

Дело было так: Аарону пятьдесят два, он глава департамента в одной из топовых клинических больниц в стране, у него полно друзей — некоторых из них он знает уже тридцать лет. Он женат на замечательной женщине, которая сама является главой департамента в той же топовой клинической больнице, и они наконец-то купили дом в пригороде.

(Они никогда не мечтали о детях, но всегда хотели лужайку.)

Они покупают барбекю и ужасное количество мяса и пива в “Костко”, и Аарон приглашает парочку их лучших друзей, чтобы те позвали своих друзей — и вот они устраивают свою первую вечеринку на заднем дворе.

— Аарон, мужик! — на противоположном конце стола Дерек салютует ему полупустым бокалом пива. — Эти ребрышки лучшие!

Он поднимает бокал в ответ.

— Спасибо, мужик. Эту смесь специй посоветовал мне зять.

Дерек поднимает бокал снова, по идее на этот раз за зятя, и Аарон наконец-то осознает, что сказал. Затем он тихонько извиняется перед всеми, выходит из-за стола и прячется в доме.

* * *

Дело было так: Аарон и Нил не друзья, но они часть жизни друг друга. Сперва было довольно легко его ненавидеть, в основном потому что ненавидеть Нила Джостена очень легко, но после такого количества времени (тридцать два года, Аарон знает эту цифру, потому что это практически столько же, сколько они с Кейтлин вместе. Они достигли того момента в жизни, когда нет ни единого человека в их обычном круге общения, кто знает их, когда они еще не были вместе. Учитывая, что его отношения с братом толком начались только после колледжа, Аарон медленно осознает, что у них происходит то же самое.) — поддерживать не-отношения с Нилом потребовало бы слишком много усилий.

Теперь, когда Нил ушел на пенсию (и, о, что только Аарон не выслушал по этому поводу. Ему кажется, что это был первый раз, когда их совместные ужины не пошли по привычному сценарию, но Нил платил, так что ему даже не пришло в голову жаловаться), ему пришлось найти что-то, чтобы занять время: хобби, интересы и друзей, как сделал Аарон, впервые переехав в Чикаго. Таким образом теперь у него есть вещи, о которых он может говорить и не вызывать у Аарона желание задушить его едой.

Теперь, когда Кейтлин разговаривает с Эндрю, она не выглядит, будто боится за свою жизнь. Для этого потребовалось три года брака и строгое “если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы давно это сделал” во время одного Дня благодарения, и последнее не должно было успокоить ее так сильно, как вышло в действительности, но зато теперь за годы они несколько раз даже нормально поговорили.

Теперь, приезжая в Денвер, Эндрю не пропадает в другой комнате и не уходит в себя (Аарон так и не познакомился с Сэром или Королем, но новые коты, Барон Мяушастен и Его Мурляшество, частенько сворачиваются вокруг его ступней и засыпают, мурча на гостевой постели). Половину времени Эндрю все еще отвечает односложно, но Аарон понял, что это больше говорит о его характере, чем пытается сделать неудобно лично ему.

И теперь, когда Аарон и Нил находятся в одном месте, они также разговаривают друг с другом.

* * *

Дело было так: Аарон и Нил не друзья.

Но однажды, спустя тридцать три года, они и не враги.

(И однажды, спустя тридцать четыре года, Аарон приглашает их на вечеринку во дворе и наконец-то знакомит брата со своими друзьями. А затем, все еще улыбаясь, знакомит их с Нилом.)


End file.
